smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Anthromor
'''Anthromor '''was the first human nation to exist in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series, founded in -4,700 by human settlers of the Anthori tribe who dwelled in the east of Old Vigrith. Following the end of the War of the Ancients, the humans incorporated their new settlement due to concerns that the trolls - specifically, the Arverni forest trolls - were still too powerful in this region. History The foundation of Anthromor is surrounded in a degree of mystery, but one thing most historians agree on is that the empire was established in the city of Arathor around -4,700. The humans in the area were concerned that the ruling forest trolls were becoming too much of a threat as they scrambled to save the remnants of their Arvernian empire. Humans from various tribes coalesced around Arathor, travelling across the continent to its protection. On the northern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms, however, things weren't so stable. The night elf insurgents (now known as high elves), led by Lord Mytnas Dawndancer, were in open conflict with the trolls. Via the use of their magic, the elves were able to capture several major settlements around Laudrin, but struggled to push any further than Holders Hill because they were outnumbered. The troll king, Azzarin, decided to pepper the elves with hit-and-run skirmishes in order to force them to leave the area. Without the elves keeping the trolls in check, the humans of Anthromor were left looking over their shoulders all the time. In spring -4,403, human envoys travelled from Arathor to Highdawn, the then-capital of Quel'thalas. They offered the exhausted elves a proposal: an alliance of their races and human support in the wars against the trolls - in exchange for knowledge of the arcane. Dawndancer agreed, and the Highdawn League was established as a common alliance between the humans of Anthromor and the high elves of Quel'thalas. Their combined forces defeated the jungle trolls and sent Azzarin and his royal guard into hiding. The high elves feared that he may have been plotting a second war, only to discover that he had in fact killed himself. Following this victory, some of the human mages started to die off. Unable to comprehend why their heroes of war were perishing in their numbers, the humans asked the elves for an explanation. The result of this meeting was a 10-year research investigation, which concluded that human bodies were not adapted for the handling of arcane magic, and it would take a number of generations for the negative effect on their life expectancies to be curbed. Knowing this, some of the human magi returned to the empire to set up magic schools, in order to pass on their talents to the next generation. The elves were at first skeptical of this, but Dawndancer could only see good in it. The magi were warned though, not to allow arcane magic to proliferate, for it could easily trigger another War of the Ancients. This gave rise to the Magic Aptitude Test, a way for wizardry schools to completely narrow down their choices for students. Starter class sizes were limited to no more than 5 pupils at the most, with few exceptions. With time, however, generations of humans had been empowered. It was around this time that arcanum, a chemical element behind magic, had been discovered, and soon, a reactor plant - Scyther - had been erected in the heart of the city of Piltshire to harvest the freshly-mined arcanum. The citizens of Piltshire were right to suspect it was a dangerous tool, and in -4,000, a terrible accident took place which claimed scores of lives. The people of Piltshire, and eventually the entire empire, rose up against magic in what was known as the Rune Revolution, which led to the passage of several laws which were extremely restrictive towards magic. This led to the empire's eventual break up into seven (initially six) individual kingdoms. The Seven Kingdoms In the years following the Rune Revolution, Anthromor fragmented piece by piece. *The Principality of Grevalon in northwest Dinith was established by human magi who feared violent repression if they stayed within the Empire. Their society became a thriving magocracy, with a Prince/Princess consort serving as Head of State while the magi controlled political affairs. *Avantia and Forgil, both fledging warrior-nations, also settled in Dinith, where they became the first human peoples to encounter the dwarves via their ventures through the continent of Kha'Zad. *Sherwood's residents, losing trust in central government's ability to properly regulate magic and keep it from harming nature - specifically their beloved forest - were next to secede, around -3,800. *The Kingdom of Laudrin, named after the northernmost continent the humans settled on, was founded by nobles who broke away from Anthromor's authority and set up their own royalty, directly underneath the elves of Quel'thalas. The two nations would soon become very powerful allies. *Muid Rulas (Muidrulon) became a fledging area for shipbuilding, trading and business. It thus quickly also attracted the attention of goblins. A natural naval power thanks to the harbour at Mizzendor, the capital city of the progressive nation. With Anthromor all but disintergrated by -1,349, those remaining in the east - the Empire's former stronghold - realised that they have no influence, and no control, over the other six human nations. Dejected, but not quite ready to abandon hope, they re-fortified their city, Capital City, and named the area around it Phoenixgarde, in referene to the idea that one day, the spirit of Anthromor would be reborn. Trivia *Anthromor is based on Arathor from Warcraft lore, and like Arathor, it eventually split off into seven kingdoms. **However, in the AoC Universe, there was a violent trigger that sparked the secessions, unlike in Warcraft where the process was slower and more logical. Category:Kingdoms Category:Locations Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Countries